Total Drama Rapture
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: The plane with the crew of Total Drama World Tour crashes in the Atlantic Ocean and all the contestants supposively die, except for Noah. He is forced to go to Rapture to find civilization. But are the contestants alive? Warning Language!
1. Chapter I: Welcome to Rapture

_A crossover of my favourite cartoon and video game... I played the PS3 version and I may do the second game if you guys like this one... please comment giving feedback and enjoy._

Chapter I: Welcome To Rapture

On the set of Total Drama World Tour, they were flying over the ocean. A bomb was on the plane, which caused the plane to crash. Everyone died because the plane was in flames. Noah, who was reading a book, was not hurt at all. Noah looked around at his surroundings. He realized that he was in the North Atlantic Ocean.

"Well, this is just _great_," he said sarcastically, as he normally did, "might as well ditch these losers and find civilization." Noah then began swimming around the burned down plane. Corpses of his fellow contestants swarmed around him, along with the head of Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet's arm grasping a ladle. Noah did his best to avoid the corpses, but being lazy he failed to prevent touching up to them all.

Eventually, after swimming for a while, Noah found a lighthouse up ahead. Assuming that it would help him get to civilization again, he swam up to it. He went inside to see if he could find anyone to find his way back. The lighthouse was dark inside and almost immediately after he walked inside the lights flickered on dimly, only in the surroundings where he was. "Hello? Hello?" he sighed, "can are there any losers here that can help me get to civilization?" he continued walking. He decided to walk down a flight of stairs. He walked down the stairs until he found a bathysphere, in which the door was open. "Uh, yeah. Why the hell not." Noah decided to be adventurous and take the chances of walking going inside the bathysphere. He saw a glowing lever and decided that he would pull it. The door immediately closed drowning the bathysphere into the ocean, "okay, then..."

A video projected on the wall and an advertisement for "Incinerate" was showing, "ah, yes, incinerate. I really need this to brighten my day. My life is _sooo_ complete," Noah said sarcastically.

Then, a picture of a familiar man showed up. The audio said, "I am Andrew Ryan and I am hear to ask you a question..."

"The fuck?" what was Chris doing there, didn't he die?

"Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose Rapture." A window opened up showing many buildings, signs and sea creatures. It was all under the sea. It was really a site to see, it looked just like a city that you would see. Noah showed some interest in this scene, regardless of his usual sarcasm. This was new to him, an adventure." A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small."

He heard yelling in the back. It sounded like Chef. He was wondering where his paycheck was and the man was yelling back at him telling him it was in the mail. The bathysphere continued to move around Rapture until it hit a round entrance to the city. It entered an elevator shaft, which consisted many ads for EVE hypos and other stuff.

This is just the beginning of this Fanfiction.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter II: Welcome to Rapture Part II

_Yay! How fun! This part gets good. This is incredibly fun to write, by the way._

Chapter II: Welcome to Rapture Part II

Noah didn't know what he was really getting himself into. He assumed that he would find some people who would help him get back to civilization, but this is a fanfiction for Christ sakes! I'm not going to let it end so fast!

After going up a little bit, the elevator stopped revealing a large man, who appeared to have been walking up to the door of the bathysphere. The man chuckled a laugh, "I really shouldn't have ate all those beans. They make me soooo gassy," he chuckled again and let out a smelly fart.

"Owen?" Noah thought out loud. It really sounded like his overweight friend. All of a sudden, a orange haired beast came running and attacked the so-called _Owen_. The beast sent bloods and guts everywhere and let out a laugh of its own. A demonic laugh which would scare little children away. In fact, it would leave a town fleeing for its dear life. Noah moved towards the window to see if _Owen_ was alright. Owen was a close friend to Noah and he cared for his large buddy. The beast jumped right on the window with its green demonic eyes gazing right into the scared brown boy. The beast looked just like, "Izzy? Oh, well this is just _greeaaatttt_" Noah said in his usual sarcastic tone. The beast pranced onto the top of the bathysphere causing it to rock back and forth and started scratching the inside of the metal, tearing it, but not enough to break through the bathysphere. She sent screeches all over the room and eventually jumped away.

"Hey! You! Grab the freaking radio!" he heard a girl yell. Noah picked up the radio. "Okay, I have no idea how you survived that plane crash, but Chr- I mean _Andrew Ryan_ wants me to keep you alive. I'm Atlas by the way," the person on the radio sighed, "I thought my lawyers cleared this up and made sure I didn't have to do anymore challenges! I need new lawyers!"

"Whatever you say, Courtney..." Noah sighed.

"I-I'm not Courtney! I'm Atlas! And I am _helping_ you! Geez, can you at least show some respect? You're lucky I'm at least doing this. Anyways, you need to keep moving, we need to get you to higher grounds."

Noah rolled his eyes, "You've got it, Scotty." He then walked out of the bathysphere. It was dark and many suitcases and other crap surrounded him. Noah looked down at his friend. It was Owen, alright. He even had the blue Canadian Maple Leaf on his shirt. The only difference was that he looked like crap and he was a grayish colour instead of his regular Caucasian shade. Noah decided to keep going. He walked forward and rightwards as many lights flickered on. He walked up some stairs hearing the moaning sounds of the beast. He looked around and saw the beast.

"Just a little bit farther, okay? See, there's the physio- I mean splicer. Now, go get a crowbar and kill Izz- I mean the splicer, we have no time to waste!"

"Thank you, GLaDOS," Noah said walking up to where the splicer was. He saw a crowbar and picked it up. "I've always wanted to shut her up! Sorry, Owen, but your girlfriend's at nutcase!" He caught up to the splicer, of whom was jumping up and down, trying to attack him.

"Its E-Scope time!" she yelled, "You can't defeat me! I'm a genius! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" She dodged almost every attack he through at her until he finally got a few swings at her and killed the beast Izzy. She fell to the ground in a thud.

Noah smirked to himself. This was more fun than he expected. Alas, it was time to continue his journey through Rapture. Noah walked up yet another flight of stairs. He saw a vending machine with a jar full of "elecro bolt". "Why the hell not?" he thought to himself. He picked up the jar and injected himself with the mysterious red liquid.

"Stop being such a pussy! Your genetic code is just being rewritten! Some people are so stupid! Not me! As if! Just relax, Noah!" _Atlas_ said in a complaining voice.

He began to feel weird and his arm started to swell up, his veins began to pulse. Before he knew it, he was passed out on the floor.

A small black girl and an overweight Asian girl walked over to Noah's passed out body. Noah opened his eyes a little bit.

"Oh my gosh, Katie! Do you think that he has some ADAM still left in him?" the Asian chick asked the black chick.

"Sadie, you're so stupid! We're not suppose to let our identities out! He's not suppose to know about the challenge!" the black chick yelled.

"Just like shush! He might not hear us!"

"Oh my gosh, Sadie! You're right! That's why we're bffs!"

"Oh, yes!"

Noah's heard loud footsteps coming their way.

"Oh no, no, no!" Sadie yelled.

"Come on, Sadie! Run!" Katie yelled. Noah passed out, then again.

Just as he was opening his eyes, a blonde girl went up right in his face, "oh my gosh! Is this what they call an angel?" she enthusiastically yelled in Noah's face, _Right in my face, why don't you?_ Noah thought. "Are you Tyler?" the girl asked.

A giant man in a space suit walked into Noah's view, "Oh! Come on, Lindsay! You don't even know I'm Tyler!"

"Tyler?" the girl asked.

"Yes! I'm Tyler!"

"Yay! Tyler!" she exclaimed. They walked away holding hands.

Noah's eyes shot open and he got up. "Oh, great, I thought I ditched these losers once and for all!"

The radio turned on once again, "You better get up! Plasmids do crazy shit to you if you don't get up! Geez! We need to get a move on, people!" Atlas yelled at Noah.

Noah got up and moved towards a door, in which was locked. He then used his hand, which was now glowing blue to electroshock the door and open it. A rumbling sound occurred and a piece of the plane fell into the door, blocking Noah's entrance. "Well, that's just _peerrrfect_," Noah said as he walked into the piece of the plane and found a hole. He then walked through the hole to another door, getting drenched with the sea water. He found another door and entered the new section of Rapture.

A man wearing a winter hat and a jacket ran up to Noah with a wrench in his hand. "Attack him!" Atlas nagged. Noah quickly through electric shocks at the strange man, who fell to the ground with a thud, not long after yelling, "eh?"

Noah walked up to the deranged splicer, "Its Ezekiel, alright." he smirked. Noah didn't like Ezekiel that much. He started to walk around a bit and heard another scream. This time a woman. He walked up some stairs and saw a woman running at him, completely on fire. She was in rage.

"Nobody fucks with me! Nobody votes me off and doesn't let me back! This is payback!" the woman screamed at Noah and charged at him. Noah got a good look at the woman and realized that she was Eva. He quickly swung at her, knocking the splicer to the ground.

"Nobody fucks with reality, and I wasn't on your team," Noah said. He then walked into another room and entered an elevator, as water started to poor into the room.

The radio turned on once again, "Listen up! I have a family apparently! They need to get out of here! Kick those splicers to a pulp in Neptune's Bounty so I can get them out! I know you may feel like the most unluckiest man in the world right now, but nobody really gives a shit about you! Find my family now!"

"Whatever..." Noah said. The elevator reached the floor he was supposed to be on. He walked off the elevator to see yet another splicer singing a lullaby.

"Don't worry, Cody junior. Daddy will love you once and for all," she squealed, "what? Who is that? Somebody trying to touch my Cody! NOBODY TOUCHES CODY!" she turned around and ran towards Noah.

_Cody?_ Noah thought, _I'm pretty sure I made it clear that Cody is mine! Damn it Sierra!_ He beat the shit out of Sierra. His clothes were now full of blood and his hands were awful dirty. Alas, Noah was determined to get out of the wasteland they call Rapture. He walked up to the carriage expecting to see Cody, but instead he saw a revolver. He picked it up and held it in his hands. This would make a mean weapon.

"Plasmids changed everything; they destroyed our bodies, our minds- we couldn't handle it- oh for the love of- why the hell do we need to know this? Isn't it obvious! Chris! You are unbelievable! Why do I have to say all this?" Atlas yelled. Noah heard shushing in the background, "this is bullshit! Where are my lawyers?"

Noah snorted. This was too much for him. His comrades were hella stupid. He shook his head and continued on his way. He walked through several rooms until he hit a washroom. He could hear yelling from the washroom, but it was only an allusion of a woman, who looked a lot like Gwen. He ignored that and looked around. Nothing came to interest, so he walked around and found the destination.

The radio turned on again and he heard sighing, "Just be careful, okay?"

"What. Ever," Noah said in pieces. He really didn't give a flying rat anymore. He just wanted to go home to continue his online gaming. He climbed on some light fixtures and looked down to see a girl with a pony tail and a big face sit down awkwardly and inject a needle into an attractive male. She realized that Noah was looking at her and she looked up and smiled her perfect teeth.

"Hi, Noah! Look what I'm doing to Justin! Isn't he just perfect as my future husband?" she yelled. Noah face palmed. It was Beth, alright.

"That idiot! So, okay. She's suppose to be a Little Sister, a child who was turned into a monster, well not like she was not a monster before." he heard sighing again, "There are so many idiots here! Rapture is full of idiots! Don't expect people to be normal down here... not that they were anyways... Little Sisters collect ADAM. ADAM is what runs the splicers here."

"Okay, then..." Noah said as he walked downstairs to see the Little Sister through a window. A splicer, who looked like a large black man came and got close to the Little Sister. The Little sister screamed loudly, causing the black man to move back.

"Chris! I can't do it!" he cried, "it would be mean to take the extractor from her! Momma didn't raise me that way!"

"You idiot!" Noah heard a familiar voice, yet again from somewhere in the room, but he couldn't tell where, "its not _Chris_! Its _Andrew Ryan_!"

"Awee, its okay, DJ, you can have it," the Little Sister said offering the extractor to the black splicer.

Noah cracked up again. This was just too funny.

Just as the splicer was going to take it, they all heard the cacophony of a loud roar. It was coming from a man in a space suit, yet again. The man jumped down into view and ran up to the splicer.

"Oh no! Momma!" the black splicer screamed.

The giant man, with eyes glowing red, knocked the splicer out in a thud, sending red fluid all over the room and continued attacking him. He then scooped up the Little Sister as he spoke something quickly in Spanish to her, making her sigh.

The radio turned on yet again, "That's a Big Daddy. He seduces the Little Sisters in ways that you can never imagine and are obligated to keep them safe," Atlas explained.

"So, Courtney, is this one Alejandro?" Noah asked the radio.

"N-no! And I'm Atlas! Not Courtney!...Where's my damn lawyer...?" Atlas tried to reassure Noah, but sounded unreasoned.

"Uh, huh," Noah said sarcastically showing that he did not buy it. Noah ignored the rants coming from the radio, hit a locked door with his wrench, and embarked on his journey.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
